


Punishment

by Thatthingrightthere



Category: Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: /Reader, Closet Sex, Demeaning, Dirty Talk, F/M, High School, Kokichi Ouma - Freeform, Kokichi Ouma/ Reader - Freeform, Smut, Vibrators, blowjob, danganronpa - Freeform, danganronpa v3, reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatthingrightthere/pseuds/Thatthingrightthere
Summary: You couldn’t remember what you did but you were being punished.Severely.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is probably the kinkiest thing I’ve written that’s cool...

You crossed over your legs and hid your face in your hands. Sweat tricked down your forehead as you tried to concentrate on the math problems in front of you. The teacher was explaining how to do it but you couldn’t listen. The only thing you could really hear was the soft buzz of the vibrator wedged inside of you. The stimulation of the vibrations caused your mind to frequently short circuit. You continued to fidget in hopes to find a position that would deliver more pleasure and that would hide the sound the toy was making. 

Your thighs clenched together in order to get more friction. The object was now slippery with your arousal so it’d often move. But it wasn’t enough. Your hips bucked slightly as it touched your G-spot. You bit on your hand to muffle a sinful moan that was about to escape from you. 

A couple of other students gave you a weird look. You looked terrible. Bright red, panting and sweating. Now add moaning to the list. It was probably obvious what was happening. The way you would shuffle and pause for a second, a small noise coming from your throat as you wiggled slightly in your spot. They’d probably at least think you were horny. Maybe not knowing getting off with a sex toy in the middle of class, but at least horny. 

To make matters worse the vibrations increased in frequency and became harder. You clenched around it as you collapsed on your desk for a second, trying desperately to keep down that loud groan of pleasure that was trying to make its way out of you. You brung your hips up and down slightly to reposition the vibrator. You were suddenly incredibly close to coming. A high pitched squeak came from your throat and was only just stopped by your clammy hand as you gagged yourself. 

You could hear his quiet laughter he was enjoying watching you try and hide your arousal while seeking to orgasm. So desperate. It was a turn on. Of course this wasn’t your idea, not at all. It was all Kokichi Ouma’s idea. Your sex clouded mind couldn’t remember what you did but apparently it was something bad for him to punish you like this. Usually if you did something he would simply deny your orgasms. Not shit like this. 

You bucked your hips more and more. You were so fucking close. Your panties were soaked. Hell, you were soaked down through your panties to your tights. Maybe your skirt. Hopefully not the chair you were sat on. The fire in your stomach was burning its hottest and the coil was about it come undone. 

But then the teacher called on you. 

Then the vibrations stopped.

You groaned slightly. 

Which made the teacher send you to the nurse.

No surprise, the purple haired devil came along.

As soon as got up out of your seat you almost collapsed. The vibrator came to life again, not as strong as before though, causing your knees to almost give way. But your knight in shining armour caught you and lead you to your pleasure filled doom. Rather than ending up in the nurses you found yourself being shoved in to a closet with Ouma, who currently had one of his shit eating grins plastered on his face. 

“Nishishi~ Wow (Y/N)~ Someone seems to be having a hard time~”

After he said this the vibrations worsened again. You didn’t bother holding back a moan as you leant against the wall of the small room. Kokichi’s leg pressed in between yours and rubbed at your filled cunt. You yelped his name and bucked against his leg. You could feel his hard-on through his white trousers. Your groans became louder and more frequent as you used his leg to move the toy and try to cum.

“Wow so loud! If you keep moaning like that someone will hear. But you’d probably want that you dirty slut.”

The name calling brought you all the more closer to cumming. You grasped Kokichi’s shoulders. You humped his leg which caused some of your juices to rub off on his leg. A small click rung out and the sex toy began to work to its maximum capability. Ouma continued to whisper dirty things in to your ear until it became too much. You came hard and yelled. You stopped bucking as your pussy clenched around the object lodged inside of you which was currently rubbing that spot inside of you again. You held on to the purple haired boy harder as you threw your head back. Finally cumming after all this time felt so good. However Kokichi wasn’t all that happy.

“Awww no (Y/N)~ You came before I said you could... Looks like I’m going to have to punish you, whore!”

The vibrations stopped before he moved his leg and reached up under your skirt and ripped open your tights. He then removed the cum covered purple vibrator from inside of with two fingers and held it away from him as if it held a deadly disease.

“Geez that’s absolutely disgusting, just like you!”

Normally, someone would be hurt when their lover would say that, but you were turned on by it. 

He threw the wet toy to the side before he undid his pants and took his hardened cock out of his boxers. Seeing you so horny and hot must’ve really gotten him going because there was already some precum leaking from it. Next he pushed your moist panties aside and entered you. Thanks to the stimulation you’d received all day and you having something inside of you for that time, he slipped in to your heat easily. Kokichi wrapped your legs around his waist for easy access before moaning in to your ear.

“So wet... You must have been thinking about my dick all day. Wanting it buried inside your tight little pussy, you mistake. You needed this cock in you.”

His dirty talk along with his thrusts caused you to once again become worked up. What he was saying was true, you had wanted him all day. You wanted him to have his way with you. You loved having him inside of you. So much so that you soon came. Ouma pouted before he pulled out and smirked at you.

“Again? Seriously? You are actually worthless! Now get on your knees and clean up your mess”

You immediately comply and place your lips around the head of his cock after kneeling. His hands buried in to your hair and forced you to take his member in to your mouth. You could taste the musty and salty liquid that had already began to come from him. You swallowed around him, causing Kokichi to moan and quicken the pace by thrusting in you your mouth. He babbled small praises from his mouth as his dick began to twitch before he released his load in to your mouth. You continued sucking on him until you got every last drop out of him and swallowed. He watched and chucked softly.

“Huh, seems you have some uses after all. Such a good girl for swallowing too. Come on, I’ll reward you.”

He tucked himself away and grabbed you before exiting the closet. Leaving the vibrator alone inside to soon be discovered by a member of staff later.


End file.
